Prude?
by fluffy wolfy
Summary: [Complete] Love Potions, Flirting, and Perversion! Oh my!
1. Stage One, Pink N Purple

Oi, Minna-san! well, after getting frustrated about how I had worked on the next chapter to one of my stories about 5 times, and then how it didn't save for all those 5 times, I decided to take a short break before I blew a big fuse. So...here's the outcome...

Disclaimer- I ownz nothing. In fact, I live in a card board box off I25. You know I'm joking, right?

Authors note- This story takes place before Sango debut's. It doesn't mean that this will be Kag/Miroku or something, but I think it more fun for Kagome! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Be careful with that! If it should fall, then our little pixie asses will be fried!! her me!? I can't afford that kind of surgery!!!" Pink Pixie number 67 screeched at Purple pixie number 6. Purple pixie number four shook an angry fist at pink pixie number 67, holding the vial in the other hand.

"Do I look that stupid to you?!"

"Is that a rhetorical question!?"

"Why I out to!"

Then, mid flight, Purple pixie number four hit a low-lying tree branch, as the vile fell slow motion through the branches, where a loud "ITAI!" was heard. Both pixies looked down in horror, to see that the vile filled with red liquid had landed on a strange looking girl with raven hair and odd clothes.

"AIIIEEE!!!! We're dead! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" Pink pixie number 67 shrieked, flying around in dizzying circles until she flew away, screaming about allergy's due to flame.

"NO! BLAME THE TREE BRANCH! IT SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME!" Purple pixie number four shouted, buzzing off after pink pixie number 67.

~~~Down below....~~~

Kagome mumbled something incoherently, as she fished out a glass vial stained with red from her hair. It was broken, so there fore, she quickly nicked her thumb on the stained thing, promptly throwing it into a nearby tree. Kagome studied the wounded appendage, before sucking on it, hoping the small pain would disperse.

"Oi, Kagome. Daijobu ka?" Inuyasha asked from his position in the tree above and across from her. Kagome blinked, a weird feeling rising in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt really nervous.

"Erm... Um... Fine?" She whispered meekly. Miroku raised an eyebrow from a few feet away to her side.

"Are you positive Kagome-sama? You look ill, do you need more time to rest?" he asked. kagome stared at him.

_Strange... I just realized... That Miroku... is really...ho-.EEEK! NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD MENTAL...ACK!! THE MENTAL PICTURES!_

Kagome forced her gaze away from him, turning very pink.

"F-f-fine..." She murmured, getting up shakily. Inuyasha studied her.

"Kagome... Your lying." he told her a-matter-of-factly. Kagome turned her gaze to him, her pupils glazing over.

_Oh dear god... Has Inuyasha always been that well built? and.... I SAID I WOULD NOT THINK THESE THOUGHTS! NO! NO! NO!....._

Kagome gulped nervously, looking around as if everything in the whole world she had just seen for the first time.

"I'm fine... But I think I'm gonna go... back home... for a while..." She muttered, absently picking up her pack and stumbling out of the clearing. Inuyasha and Miroku shared a puzzled look of worry.

"Oi, Kagome! You do realize that were at least three days from the well, don't you?" Inuyasha called after her.

But the person who turned around to grin at him had lost all means of wanting to leave.

Which meant that the spell had kicked in.

Which also meant that Kagome would be like this for a while.

Which meant that Pink Pixie number 67 and Purple Pixie number four would indeed get their asses fried.

because, the vial held a special kind of potion. A potion that caused immense... Flirtatious behavior.

And that is precisely why Kagome had that devilish look on her face.

And probably why Miroku and Inuyasha looked immensely uncomfortable.

And also why Shippou had run for the hills the moment he saw those pixies drop the vial on her head in the first place. For the Kitsune had overheard the stupid Pixies earlier conversation on exactly what it made a girl do, and how she would act. 

So if Shippou had been there, it probably would have traumatized him to see the way Kagome had begun to act....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I guess you won't know what kagome did until Tomorrow! Yes, this will be a short fiction, probably not more than 7 chapters. but I hope you like it! I'll be updating everyday, if I can that is. And then I'll update a few more stories.

But please review! I really appreciate any comments that you guys send in, it's nice to have something in my inbox besides all those damn chain letter/ emails, ne?


	2. Stage Two, Miroku

HA! I told you I would update today! ^^, so, anyways, I was happy with all the people who liked my short little first chapter, So I'll be true to my word and Update today! ^^ Thank you all for the reviews, which i will either answer or respond to at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer- Pink Pixie Number 67, and Purple Pixie Number Four is all that I own. THAT'S IT! stop mocking me...wahahaha!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAHAHAHA! MY BUTT HURTS! IT HURTS!!" Pink pixie Number 67 whined, pummeling the ground beside her. Purple Pixie number 4 mumbles and agreement, tears threatening to fall.

"Master said if we didn't get that potion to him, and pronto, then our butt's wouldn't be the only things sore.." Purple Pixie Number 4 added. Both shivered in collective fright.

"We should go!" Pink pixie number 67 declared. Purple pixie number 4 nodded, and started to buzz off, when she saw that pink pixie number 67 had toppled over.

"...Five more minutes..."

Purple pixie number 4 sweat dropped.

~~~ a small secluded clearing in the middle of some forest....~~~

Inuyasha took a step back. Miroku remained expressionless, and Kagome took three steps further. Miroku now had a raised eyebrow, and Inuyasha looked oddly fearful. Kagome pulled a pouty fave.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't like me anymore?" She whimpered, tilting her head to the side. Miroku raised an eyebrow at this, and Inuyasha looked even more uncomfortable (yes, it was possible).

"I...erm...you see...I think there's...something...wrong...with you..." Inuyasha mumbled, twiddling his fingers. Kagome's eyes watered as she launched herself at Miroku. Miroku looked slightly taken aback, but complain was the last thing that he was going to do! But, he was not about to give his life on the fact that he rather enjoyed the feel of Kagome against him right about then, as Inuyasha was now shaking and spluttering with rage.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF KAGOME YOU SLEAZY DELINQUENT MONK!" He roared, But Kagome acted as if she didn't even see him, as she touched Miroku's cheek affectionately.

"You like me... Don't you Miroku-sama?" She asked childishly and with pouty lips. At this point, Miroku was now debating against his earlier decision as he grinned at the flaming Inuyasha.

"Of course lady-Kagome, why would I not?" he asked politely, holding her closer. Kagome winkled.

"Because Inuyasha might hurt you." She replied, giggling somewhat before continuing.

"But it's nice to know that SOMEBODY cares for ME!" She grumbled, tosing an aggravated look towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped Compulsively. kagome Giggled. Miroku was amused.

Kagome was obviously not in a right state of mind, but Miroku could come up with no conclusion as to what might have been the cause of it. Lady kagome never drank sake. She didn't take any weird medications lately, and he didn't think that she was in heat... or else Inuyasha would've made up some weird excuse to leave or something and would've been long gone by now. But come to think of it... Shippou had been gone an awfully long time now. Miroku wondered why.

Miroku looked down at the 'Happy-Go-Lucky' kagome, and decided to test her. There were three stages to this test of course, so he proceeded with stage one.

"Kagome-sama... Your looking awfully breath taking this morning!" He complimented. The normal Kagome would have stuttered some kind of thank you, and turned bright pink.

But _this_ Kagome... Looked up and smiled at him as if she already had known that.

"Awe, Miroku, what a nice, charming thing to say! But it's sad to think that your the ONLY one who gives me compliments any more..." Kagome pulled another- probably fake- pout, sparing Inuyasha another glance. Miroku feared to go on, but he reminded himself it was for Kagome's sake... and The Buddha always wanted their disciples to help people after all... So he went onto stage two. Miroku casually let his hands drop, turned his head in another direction - most likely the opposite of Inuyasha's direction - and...well...you know what he did next, don't you?

Kagome's head snapped up as she caught his wrist with her hand, squeezing it tightly. Miroku was almost positive that she would slap him, or call for Inuyasha, OR AT LEAST _SOMETHING_ NORMAL! But fate wasn't about to let _that_ happen, now was it? She grinned up mischievously at him, her mouth wide with a mischievous smile.

"_Miroku!_ Not in front of Inuyasha!" She giggled. Miroku gulped in horror as he saw that Inuyasha's battle aura was growing oddly...large...and bright... and that Tetsusaiga was drawn, as if _daring_ Miroku to continue one with the next step.

But of course... it would be wrong not to help Lady-kagome... And Miroku could not Defy the Buddha, now could he? So he went onto his last step, casually going down on one knee and holding Kagome's hands in his own.

"Kagome-Chan... Will you bear my-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Miroku took that moment to run like hell out of there as Inuyasha ran after him, calling such profanities that all the little birdies in the area undoubtedly had flown away.

"INUYASHA! IT WAS IN HER BEST INTEREST!"

"YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BUY THAT, YOU SLEAZY MONK!!!"

kagome giggled, staring off after them, her eyes still holding that same glazed look.

"Awe, He DOES care for me!" She squealed rather uncharacteristically to herself.

~~~

Shippou ran. It was in his best interest. Poor Kagome! Why was he the ONLY one to have seen that coming!? Well, of course he already knew that Inuyasha would be to stupid to figure it out, and Miroku was just take it as a message from god. But Shippou ran on anyways, until he stopped paying attention and ran straight into someone's long legs, falling backwards.

And when Shippou looked up to see who it is, he knew automatically that this whole situation would just get worse and worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, well, I hope you all liked that chapter, I'll update again tomorrow, ok? Promise-Promise! And remember to review, ok? REVIEW I TELL YOU! hehehe, Ja ne!


	3. Stage Three, Hot Springs

Hey Minna San! I'm back with Stage three, just as promised, so I hope you all like it! Remember, reviews keep me motivated!

Disclaimer- I don't own them. But I own this story. And the stupid pixies. But...that's sadly about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippou looked up in horror at him, whimpering in a small voice as the person lifted him up by the tail so that they were now nose to nose.

The poor Kitsune had no choice but to meet those prideful cyan blue eyes, with his own meekly childish hazel ones. The person studied him with a frown, before sniffing him, a wide smile overcoming his face.

"Where's my woman?"

~~~

"We have to find that weird girl before she fully succumbs to the potion!" Purple pixie number 4 cried, buzzing in and out -dodging the low branches of course- of the forest.

"But where do weird girls hang out?" Pink pixie number 67 asked in a small voice.

"Weird places... i guess..." Purple pixie number 4 shrugged, nearly avoiding a run in wit yet another tree branch. The damn things seemed to have her on their hit list today.

"What will the master do when he finds out?!" Pink pixie number 67 asked to nobody in particular, as she almost flew into a low flying bird.

"Most likely... tear our wings off and sell us in the black market1" Purple pixie number 4 murmured sadly. Both shivered collectively.

Suddenly, Pink pixie number 67 caught up to Purple pixie number 4, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But... maybe we could say she died a horrible death! Then, surely the master wouldn't care! She said gleefully. Purple pixie number 4 agreed happily.

"We could say she stumbled off a cliff?"

"And there were jagged rocks at the bottom?"

"And, coincidentally, a pack of wolf Youkai came and ate her?"

"And her body was to mangled to bring back to him!"

So the two weird pixies flew into the sky, coming with every strange idea imaginable for a weird girl to die.

~~~

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. Miroku sunk lower into the warm water.

"Stupid, sleazy, stupid, lecherous, stupid, hentai, stupid, perverted..." Inuyasha flicked the surface water in aggravation, mumbling as many names he could call Miroku. Miroku chuckled nervously.

"Did I fail to mention-" he began, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"That it was in her best 'interest'?" He growled mockingly.

"Well, you know, Lady Kagome has been acting... quite unlike herself lately." he stated slowly, as if picking his choice of words with care.

'The monk is right' Inuyasha thought in glum. 'Kagome has been acting strange lately. But what the fuck is wrong with her?!'

Inuyasha grumbled, and he saw that Miroku had already stepped out of the spring, and had a bath towel that he had probably gotten from Kagome wrapped around his waist.

"Stay away from Kagome monk." Inuyasha warned with narrow eyes. Miroku once again laughed nervously, before exiting stage right.

The Inu Youkai was left alone to contemplate his thoughts as he sunk deeper into the spring. But whatever thoughts he had been thinking were suddenly erased when he felt cool arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he whipped his head around to face who it was, almost choking.

"KA-KAGOME?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buahahaha! Another cliff hanger! What WILL Kagome do next?! I guess You'll have to find out! =b! Oh yes, For those of you who worry about sexual situations and crap, Don't worry, Because there won't be any of THOSE in my fic! ^^ And now, to answer the reviews that I forgot to answer before! ^^

WoLfYs ReSpOnDs

Demon Ashika- C'mon. You honestly don't know who it was?! ;.; I pity you ashika! lol

Ha Ha- Lots of things will happen to him o.O And I'll update this story everyday

Aki-Chan- ::laughs nervously:: wel...um...ya know... The second generation can wait till later on today or tomorrow! ^^;

Shady-Pony- YAYNESS! Someone smart figured it out! ::throws up balloons and streamers:: And your right, that WILL happen! tee hee hee!

Crispy Muffin- Yup! Thanks for the compliment, and for reviewing!

Jonathan- just how many times did you press the review button? your shown up three times! thanks for the review!

Youkai Taiji-ya- Thanks for the review, and yes, Inuyasha will be pissed because of that, but you know, the properties of the chemical in the potion were yadda yadda yadda ::pulls a sherlock holmes:: joking. And sure I'll email ya! just gotta get your email, ^^;

Meshenia- What a great choice of words you used, lol. I agree, there really isn't words to describe this story, it's basically just something that popped into my head one morning, and since I don't feel like updating my OTHER stories... ehehehe

Shelby- Tankies much! I will!

Neko-tama- I will!

Chinesekyootie- Thanks for the encouragement!

Lyndie*Girl- Nope... You can bet I'll make sure of that! ^^

Draco Malfoy Girl 16- Thanks, and don't worry, like I've said, this will be update everyday!

WingWeaver2003- ::slowly backs away:: You don't need to give me any more encouragement, lol! Remember, lift up the lid on the potty and you'll do fine, hehe ^.~

Moo Moo Chan- Thank you! I don't know where the idea came from... it just kinda ...did? lol

Mitsuko Maxwell- The pixies... do you know how annoying it gets to write their incrediously long names over and over again!?? 'and the purple pixie number 4 did this, when pink pixie number 67 did that and' argh!

Jaid Skywalker- Thank you, and don't worry, you will! ^^

Miss D- lol! Your right on both counts! thanks for the review! ^^

Eurythmicqueenofnowhere- Awe, I had my exams already, I know how it feels! thanks for the review!

Kii- Yukas adventures in dating? wazzat? thankies for the review, I hope you like the story@

Lolo- thanks! Don't worry, i plan to shake things up, as you say! ^^

Demon girl- Thanks! I'll update every day!


	4. Stage Four, Kouga

Oi Minna-san! It's the weekend, which means I have to update all my other stories as well as this one. And Gomen ne for not updating yesterday, I got grounded for the day, so I couldn't use the internet! Parents are cruel ;.; Anyways, since I couldn't update, I updated twice today! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- Me no ownz da Inuwasha Charwactews. Me ownz da stowy do!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha stared at her, his neck straining to keep up the turned position.

"WH-WHAT!?" What are you _doing_?!" he shouted, frozen in position. Kagome just giggled, winked, and slid into the water next to him- She had changed into her bathing suit earlier- and latched onto his arm. Inuyasha had been pink before, but now it was that times tenfold.

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked meekly, beginning to sweat. Kagome smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"It's all right if I spend time with you isn't it? Do you want me to leave?" She asked with a pout. Inuyasha stared at her- doing the only thing his mind could come up with- he dove under water.

kagome let out a loud "OH!" as her connection with his arm was broke. She put both her elbows on the shore behind her, searching frantically for him under water.

"Inuyasha!? Where are you!?" Kagome called, even though she doubted he could hear her. She let go of the shore, and tried feeling around for him with her toes, but there still was no sign of him.

Kagome sighed, giving up, and using the only technique known that she could think of to get him out.

Of course... He would probably sink a little first. But she would do it anyways... On the count of three...

3!

"Osuwari!"

~~~

Inuyasha had been underwater for about 60 seconds now, and was quickly avoiding Kagome's searching toes. He found himself backed into a small corner, and felt his throat tingling, signaling to his mind that he needed to breathe soon.

But his hopes for that were diminished as he heard that one _word_. His rosary glowed, and his face was speedily introduced to the mushy wet ground that was found at the bottom of all hot springs.

~~~

Kagome sat there, waiting for Inuyasha's body to surface, when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and pull her out of the water. Kagome's head leaned backwards to look curiously at the person whom was now hugging her slightly naked and wet from the hot spring body, towards his own warm chest, to see that the person was grinning wolfishly at her.

Kagome blinked, and giggled cutely.

"Konban-wa! Kouga-kun!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My friend told me I was evil when she read this chapter, but that'

s all right. I'll update again tomorrow, Ja ne! and Review, please?


	5. Stage Five, Nakie

Hehehehe! Another cliffhanger awaits you at the end of this chapter! As it did last chapter. Anyways, on with it already.

Disclaimer- I own many things, including a tooth brush, a blanket, a broken mechanical pencil, and a sister. What I do not in fact own are the characters in this fiction. Though, I sadly say, That the annoying pixies whom have names that are annoyingly long belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And Shippou was on the run again, but this time he had turned directions. This time he was headed for Kagome.

He knew, deep down inside him, past the obsession for chocolate, past the love of teasing Inuyasha, that he really, really wanted to help Kagome.

Well... It was either wanting to help Kagome, or wanting to eat those pixies from hell. Whichever came first.

Shippou came to a skidding halt at a place where Kagome's smell was projecting from.

The Kitsune peered from behind the bushes to see Kouga had already gotten there.... and was hugging Kagome, his arms wrapped around her waist from the back. To Shippou's immense surprise, Kagome was giggling throughout all this as if she loved Kouga dearly. 

And lastly, he saw Inuyasha's body pop out from the water in a fit of cough's and choke's.

Shippou hesitantly decided that it would be incredibly rude to interrupt them. Very rude indeed. In fact, the best thing to right about then would be to inch slowly backwards, turn around, run away, and pretend that you never saw anything that you weren't supposed to see. 

Exactly.

And so that's what he did.

~~~

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HE DIDN'T BELIEVE US!" Pink pixie number 67 cried, soothing her burnt stubby wings.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT TOO!" Purple pixie number four shrieked, barraging pink pixie number 67 with a show of rocks that had miraculously appeared by her feet. 

Suddenly, Shippou appeared before them, looking crazed and unhappy. Both pixies shrieked as he grabbed both of them, one in each hand, and started shaking them as if they were Barbie dolls who's heads he wanted to come off.

"GO FIX KAGOMAMA NOW!" He roared in a squeaky voice at the 'stupider- than -hell- itself' pixies.

~~~

Kouga was joyous! He had finally found his beloved mate, and she seemed oddly pleased to see him, so that just made him more cheerful. And the fact that she looked half naked just added to it.

He had stumbled upon her bathing, but she didn't seem to distraught about it, even when he had pulled her into a hug from behind.

But this nice happy moment was soon interrupted when that stupid dog-turd had to just burst out of the water, hacking and coughing profanities.

That's when Inuyasha noticed the sight before him. Kagome... was being hugged.... by... that... WIMPY WOLF!!!!

Inuyasha fumed, the hot spring around him going up a few hundred degrees.

Kouga growled, his stomach vibrating so that it tickled Kagome.

Kagome giggled and blinked.

"OI! INUYASHA! Finally! I waited for, like, more than five minutes 'till you finally got out of the water!" Kagome whined, releasing herself from Kouga's grip and going down onto her knees by the shore.

Inuyasha stomped angrily out of the hot spring, and punched Kouga in the face.

"YOU F*CKING BASTARD!"

"Erm... Dogturd..." Kouga interrupted cough, but Inuyasha kept on ranting.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU TOUCH KAGOME AGAIN, I'LL-!"

"....Dogturd...."

"-RIP YOUR HEAD OFF-"

"Really dogturd... Just listen a minute..."

"--CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACH-!"

"Inuyasha1 Listen to him!" Kagome tried, starting to turn pink and giggle contagiously.

"-AND HANG YOU BY YOUR BOWELS!" He concluded, shaking and panting with anger. Then he blinked, noticing that Kouga looked disgustedly amused, and Kagome was giggling like a madwoman."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU F*CKING STARING AT?!" He roared, flinging his arms around.

"........" Kouga looked away, chuckled shortly, and massaged his temple.

Inuyasha looked confused, as Kagome went up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, briefly restraining her giggles.

"Inuyasha... You _do _know that your still _naked_....Right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buahahaha! Another evil cliff hanger! But I loved the little ranting Inuyasha part. ^^;

Until tomorrow then! Review please, there the only thing that keeps me sane! well... no...they don't help much with that after all... lol. REVIEW!!!!


	6. Stage Six, It Worked?

Nihao Minna-san! Sorry for the long update and all, I got sick during the week so I couldn't keep up with my daily updates as routinely scheduled. And since you all had to wait, I'm going to post two chapters today instead of one! XD

Anyways, hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I ALMOST HAD THEM! ALMOST! But then, Rumiko Takahashi Sama bid about 10 dollars higher than me! I LOST THEM BY TEN DOLLARS!!! So, they are sadly hers... ::dejected sigh:: oh well!! ::all smiles again::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha turned 7 shades of red as he leapt out of the clearing, yelling about stupid school girls and stupid wolf Youkai.

Kagome and Kouga sweat dropped, shaking their heads pityingly until he came back out, glaring at them.

Inuyasha then went up to Kagome, put both hands on her shoulders and narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome... Have you been feeling well?" He asked sternly. Kagome giggled cutely in response.

"Inuyasha, whatever do you mean? Of course I'm feeling well!" She said with a smile. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes further more, shaking his head.

"I don't know..." He was just about to let go of her shoulders, when Kagome placed his hands on her waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head as he, again, was frozen in an awkward position. And just when his eyes started to droop and he began to respond to the kiss, did two things happen.

First, Kagome pulled away from the kiss, and smiled at him.

"Arrigatou for caring,... Inuyasha." She said.

And that's when Kouga punched Inuyasha with all his might into a tree.

"STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MY WOMAN!" He roared, launching himself at Inuyasha for another attack.

Inuyasha, being caught off guard, blinked and then gathered enough common sense to actually dodge the wolf Youkai's next attack.

"LAY OFF, YOU STUPID WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled with pinkish cheeks. Kagome frowned, sitting upon a rock, when suddenly Shippou burst out into the clearing, carrying the two pixies in his hands.

Inuyasha and Kouga paused to stare at Shippou, as the Kitsune walked past them towards Kagome, whom was smiling warmly at him.

"Shippou Chan! Konban-wa!" She greeted happily, but Shippou looked at her seriously.

"Kagome-mama, I Can't bear to see you like this!" Shippou cried. Kagome blinked and frowned. But just as she was about to respond, Shippou opened his hands and let out Pink Pixie Number 67 and Purple Pixie Number 4.

"FIX KAGOME!" he yelled. Inuyasha and Kouga looked on in curiosity as the pixies gulped, beginning to fly over to Kagome.

"Is she the right one?" Purple Pixie number 4 asked.

"You can't get much weirder looking than _that!_" Pink Pixie number 67 replied.

Pink Pixie number 67 then proceeded to take out a pouch of Pixie dist, and dumped it all over Kagome's head.

Purple Pixie number 4 then spun around her head three times, chanting.

"BIBBITY BOBBITY BOO!"

Kagome stared at them and both pixies then pushed backwards off the rock and into the hot spring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's like, only one or two more chapters of this story. It was a cute fic, and I'm glad I wrote it, but I have to concentrate on ending 'The Second Generation' and starting my new story 'Memory Card Needed'. if you have time, please stop and read it, I have high hopes for it! Anyways, I'd better get back to my real work, hope you liked the chapter! XD

Read and Review Minna-san!

FluffyWolfy


	7. Stage Seven, Omfg

Hey Minna-san! This is the last Chapter of this short little fiction, so I hope you like it! XD!

Disclaimer- Through all seven chapters of this story, I have not owned any of the IY characters. Got it? Good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone watched in morbid curiosity as Kagome rose spluttering from the hot spring. After a good few seconds of doing that, she sent an icy glare towards the two pixies and paddled to the shore.

"KAGOME!"

Shippou pounced on her first, squeezing her to death so tightly that she lost balance on the edge of the shore and fell backwards into the water.

When they surfaced for the second time, Kagome was breathing heavily and Shippou was still hugging her.

"Kagomama! Are you feeling better now?" Shippou asked in apprehension.

"What do you mean Shippou-Chan? Why wouldn't I be feeling well?" She asked with a small laugh.

The latter looked at her in horror, swimming backwards and away towards the shore. The Kitsune then stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome.

"YOUR STILL _POISONED_, AREN'T YOU?!" He cried.

Kagome blinked at him with uncertainty.

"Wha?" was her intelligent response.

Kouga went over and pulled her out of the water, smiling goofily.

"Since when did Kagome start acting the way she did?" He asked, flicking her nose.

"Feh! Get your hands offa her!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome blushed bright pink, pulling away. Inuyasha then stepped forward, placing one hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I know a way we'll be able to tell if she's alright. Shippou, Pixie things, follow me. Wimpy Wolf... Go drop dead in a barren ditch somewhere.." He commanded. Shippou sweat dropped, grabbing Pink Pixie Number 67 and Purple Pixie number 4 in his hands, following Inuyasha.

"I'll be back to get my mate when she's feeling better Inu-Korro! Don't get any ideas!" Kouga yelled, turning around and sprinting off.

meanwhile... Both pixies were murmuring to themselves.

"Maybe we were supposed to push her in the water first, and _then_ sprinkle the pixie dust?"

"Or maybe, she's fully succumbed to the spell?"

"She'd better be back to normal, or you to fairy thing's DIE." Inuyasha grumbled, having picked up on their conversation with his delicate ears. Kagome was settled on his shoulder, her head facing his back as she pouted.

"I told you already! I FEEL FINE, Inuyasha!"

~~~

Kaede, Inuyasha, Shippou, and the Stupid pixies sat in a circle around Kagome as Kaede examined her.

"Is she alright Kaede-Babaa?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede frowned, and gestured for Shippou to coke over.

"Hai, Kaede Sama?" He asked.

"Shippou, will ye go forth and seek Miroku Sama for me?" She asked. Shippou nodded, and left as Inuyasha turned to stare icily at the old Miko.

"And why, may I ask, Do we need that Sleazy, Delinquent, Corrupted monk!?" He demanded, pounding a fist unto the floor.

"That is exactly why we need him." She replied. Inuyasha stared blankly at her.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!?" He shouted, but Kaede didn't answer, because Shippou chose that moment to barge in with Miroku in Tail.

"I found the Hentai!" Shippou declared with an air of importance. Everyone sweat dropped. Kaede then nodded, and turned to Inuyasha.

"Ye all need to wait outside while Houshi Sama and I tend to Kagome." She said seriously.

Miroku grinned lecherously as Kaede- not having seen it- pushed Inuyasha and Shippou out.

"H-hey! W-wait one god damn minute! How come the pervert has to help!?" He shouted. Kagome looked confused as Kaede sighed, managing to get them both out the door.

~~~

Shippou sat on a rock outside, glaring at pink Pixie Number 67 and Purple Pixie number 4.

"Kagomama had better be alright!" He grumbled cutely, crossing his arms. The pixies gulped, fidgeting nervously.

Inuyasha on the other had, had his ears risen to attention, both perked and pointed towards Kaede's hut.

"What the hell are they-" He grumbled, but was cut off when a loud;

"YOU PEEEEEEEEERRRRRVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEERT! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! TAKE THAT!" He heard Kagome yelling. Her voice was so loud that the Hanyou had to cover his ears just to get out the ringing.

"Kagome's in danger!" Shippou squealed, running into the hut, followed by a slightly dizzy Inuyasha.

In one corner, there was Miroku. At that moment, he was propped up against the wall, upside down, on his head. His eyes resembled large X's as there were a large amount of bumps and bruises on his head.

In the other corner, there was a fuming Kagome. She was rubbing her wrist and glaring at the monk in the corner, sitting on the ground.

"Kagome! What happened?" Shippou asked. Kagome twitched, shaking her head.

"See Miroku over there Shippou?" She asked. Shippou looked at her strangely before nodding. Kagome huffed.

"That's what happens when men touch you in places that should never be touched!!!" She yelled, throwing a medicine bowl at Miroku. Miroku moaned.

"But Kaede Sama told me too! We had to make sure that you weren't still being weird!" He yelled, falling sideways onto his shoulder.

"LIKE I'M REALLY GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!" Kagome threatened. Kaede sighed.

"Tis true Kagome. We had to make sure that ye weren't under the spell anymore." She told her. Kagome stared.

"What spell? What do you mean?" She asked innocently, blinking her eyes. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"You mean... You don't remember all the things you've done today?" he asked mischievously. Kagome frowned.

"All I remember is sitting by the tree with you and Inuyasha... and something fell on my head... And, then I remember that I was going to leave 'cause I felt funny... and that's it." She said thoughtfully. She then towards Miroku again.

"What happened?" She asked. Miroku was almost laughing with happiness.

"Well, for starters, you- MMPH!" Miroku struggled, as he was now being held in a death grip by Inuyasha. Inuyasha was blushing furiously.

"That's enough out of you monk. One more word and she'll be hearing it from my side of the story." He growled .Miroku laughed nervously as Inuyasha released him. Kagome looked at them in curiosity.

"Well?" She asked. Inuyasha turned brighter pink.

"Erm.... Nothing." He said quickly, scratching the back of his head. Shippou giggled.

"Kagome was acting weird!" he declared. Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" He roared, waving Tetsusaiga at him.

But the whole conversation was interrupted, as Kouga appeared at the doorway of the tent.

"Oi, Mate! Are you feeling better?" He asked. Inuyasha rubbed his temple.

This couldn't possibly get any worse...

"Oh, Kouga-Kun! What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me!" She said gleefully. Kouga tilted his head to the side, frowning.

"Ne...Demo... Why did you kiss Inu-Korro then?" He asked. Inuyasha twitched, got up, and transformed Tetsusaiga.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU DAMN WIMPY WOLF!" He yelled, chasing Kouga out the door. Kagome was blushing, holding a hand to her heart.

"I did...WHAT!?" She shrieked, running to the doorway. Miroku chuckled, and Shippou giggled.

"GET BACK HERE WOLF!"

"NYA-NYA! CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!!!!"

"SHIT!"

*~BAM!~*

~~~

Pink Pixie number 67 and Purple pixie number 4 made it back to their masters den just in time to tell him the good news.

"Lord! The effects of the potion wore off! now you can put it your own use!" Pink Pixie number 67 said.

"Kukukukukukukukukkukukukukukukuk..." Said the shadow that emerged from the dark

"Lord Naraku, why do you need this potion in the first place?" Purple Pixie number 4 asked. Naraku turned to her.

"Well, foolish pixies... It's awfully hard to get a date when your pure evil." He explained, fondling the vile with the red liquid.

Both Pixies sweat dropped., shaking their heads.

"Um... We're just gonna... go... now..." They muttered.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKU! WITH THIS POTION, I CAN GET ANY WOMAN I WANT! ANY WOMAN! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!!"

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What a warped ending, ne? At first, I was gonna make it so that Miroku was really the pixies master, but I figured that he wouldn't rip the pixies wings off. So... Naraku proved to be of more use. AND it's funnier. so... yeah.

I hope you liked this short story!

READ AND REVIEW MINNA-SAN!

BAI!

Peace and Paw prints,

Fluffy Qolfy


End file.
